1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to detecting in-person meetings between mobile device users. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for dynamically detecting in-person meetings between mobile device users using features detected from the surrounding environment by the mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Organizations may employ and manage large numbers of people. Such organizations may need to determine whether people are interacting with each other and participating in an in-person meeting. While meeting information may be manually inputted into calendars, large organizations with thousands of employees may waste much valuable time manually administering such calendar information. Further, calendar information may be outdated or incorrect and therefore may not accurately reflect whether employees are actually participating in an in-person meeting.
Several approaches have been proposed to detect co-location of users. Such approaches to detecting co-location may be based on global positioning system (GPS) coordinates derived from the position of mobile phones. Other approaches may utilize wireless local area network (WLAN) localization. Such co-location approaches only detect that users are located near each other but are often insufficient for determining whether the users are interacting with each other in an in-person meeting.